


The fairytale's over

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Early Work, Gen, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: La favola era finita, lasciando dietro di sé una scia di amarezza impossibile da sconfiggere.Il mostro vinceva sempre, del resto.Vinceva, e rimaneva da solo.





	The fairytale's over

** The Fairytale’s Over **

****

  * **Il Sonno del Mostro**



****

Non riusciva ad essere triste.

Solo, non capiva cosa gli stesse accadendo.

Sentiva come una sorta di rabbia montargli in corpo, massacrando lentamente tutta la stanchezza che lo colpiva, con l’avvicinarsi della luna piena.

E poi... il nulla. Come se andasse a dormire, per risvegliarsi nudo, inerme e coperto di lividi, sotto lo sguardo afflitto della madre.

Avrebbe ricordato per sempre il giorno in cui si rese finalmente conto che non dormiva. Che era perfettamente sveglio, ma che non era se stesso.

Che non lo sarebbe stato mai più.

E così passava i suoi giorni, rimpiangendo un’infanzia cessata troppo presto.

  * **La Razionalità del Mostro**



Un cane, un cervo e un topo.

Gli pareva di trovarsi immerso in una favola.

In una favola di quelle antiche, di quelle poco adatte ai bambini, di quelle in cui il mostro, in qualche modo, riusciva sempre a sopravvivere, mentre gli altri intorno a lui perivano.

Il mostro, lo sapeva, era lui. Avrebbe voluto gridare ai suoi amici di correre, di scappare, dare fiato a tutta la malinconia e la rabbia per la loro sorte, che non si prospettava rosea.

Eppure taceva.

Era maledettamente egoista, ma non avrebbe rinunciato alla sensazione del tutto nuova di non essere da solo.

** La Sopravvivenza del Mostro **

Non c’era più niente da salvare.

Uno ad uno, si erano persi tutti, persi nella morte, nella prigionia, nel tradimento.

E quando aveva sentito parte di quello che avevano condiviso rinascere improvvisamente, tutto era finito, di nuovo.

Non riusciva a pensare nulla.

Solo alla sua immensa desolazione, alla malinconia del ricordo, e al pensiero di essere rimasto l’unico a portare il vessillo dei malandrini, per quanto se ne sentisse indegno.

La favola era finita, lasciando dietro di sé una scia di amarezza impossibile da sconfiggere.

Il mostro vinceva sempre, del resto.

Vinceva, e rimaneva da solo.

Era il suo destino.

** La Paura del Mostro **

Appoggiò la testa contro la finestra, chiudendo gli occhi per l’improvviso gelo che lo colse.

Non si era sentito mai meno uomo in tutta la sua vita.

Un uomo che aveva abbandonato la donna che amava, un uomo che aveva abbandonato un bambino che ancora doveva nascere.

Non era riuscito a farsi scudo con quei falsi moralismi che tanto apprezzava un tempo, con quel costante voler fare la cosa giusta.

Ed era scappato, come il vigliacco che aveva sempre sentito di essere.

Si sentiva pervaso da una profonda malinconia, indice della sua sconfitta.

Destinato ad essere solo, perché questo meritava.

** La Morte del Mostro **

_Sei morto, finalmente._

Il suo ultimo pensiero, corse all’animale che aveva celato dentro di sé per così tanti anni, che finalmente era stato sconfitto.

Aveva pagato quella vittoria con la sua stessa vita, eppure stava morendo con serenità, quella che gli era rimasta sconosciuta per buona parte della sua esistenza.

Provava malinconia per quel mondo su cui non avrebbe potuto camminare da uomo finalmente libero dai suoi fantasmi, eppure un sorriso gli vergò il volto, nei suoi ultimi attimi.

Sarebbe morto, ma sarebbe morto con un’anima e un corpo finalmente epurati.

Alla fine di tutto, avrebbe riposato davvero in pace.


End file.
